ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATHKNELL
Drawn to the smell of rotting flesh, DEATHKNELL lives to meet the grim reaper in the end of days. A cartoon barbarian gimmick that no big fed would accept, the raw, edgy, scary force known as DEATHKNELL has finally broken through the political red tape keeping him from your reality as Shootfire becomes desperate for talent. Coming to the deathbed of Shootfire Pro Wrestling like a starving vulture, DEATHKNELL looks to enjoy the federation’s demise with a front row seat, but having a short attention span, might just play a hand in it. For the historians in us, a fucked up rip-off of E-W legend the DEATHBRINGER. APPEARANCE Everything varies. Look at a Frazetta painting of the Deathbringer, the horned helm, the red glowing eyes. An unbelievably muscular frame, DEATHKNELL’s face is covered by a metallic silver mask with traces of red and white paint appearing in Jackson Pollack inspired splashes faintly running around it. The same coloured material is used on his trunks, elbowpads, kneepads, and boots. A silver, spiked, collar wraps around his neck at the base of his mask to prevent removal, similar spikes exist on his elbowpads. Full red contact lenses fill his eyes. TITLES & ACCOLADES *x NSW Twinstar Champion (w/ Flaming Bob Muretic) *004 H-Dojo Most Promising Star award *-Dojo Independent Spirit title (longest reign) *004 Robert Cross Memorial Cup (finalist) *006 Robert Cross Memorial Cup winner *IWA SUPER heavyweight title (first & longest reign) *Crimson King III & VI champion MOVESET FINISHERS *Space Angel Drop: Extending opponents arms outwards, and behind their backs, so they can’t protect their faces, DEATHKNELL jumps forwards delivering a knee drop to the square of the back/base of the skull, driving his unprotected opponent headfirst to the canvas. This can also be done into the corner, and off the top (Super Angel Drop). *Last Salvation Driver: Somersault super sit-down pump-handle powerbomb *Burning Rapture: Pouring some lighter fluid on his mask, DK sets his head on fire before hitting a delayed swandive headbutt. The impact usually extinguishes the flames, but DK holds the pin even if the fires remain. SIGNATURE MOVES *-Bomb: Springboard Samoan drop (variations including off the top, off the apron to floor, spinning and twisting). *rimson King Clutch: Backbreaker rack using the ring post instead of his shoulders... *alling Grace: Going up top, DEATHKNELL empties a bag of tacks into the air, then dives off with a flying crossbody, hitting the tacks in midair, and driving them into his opponent. *VERYONE DIES Giant Swing: Giant swing where he lets go to send victim flying into crowd, or a giant swing he performs in the crowd, sending audience members screaming to the exits. REGULAR MOVES *Headlock *Wristlock *Waistlock *Hiptoss *Forearm *Headbutt *Snapmare *Japanese Armdrag *Splash *Elbowdrop *Dropkick *Kneedrop *Chokes *Bell Clap (he does this all the time, finding it amusing in the context of "who the bell tolls for") *Rapid fire overhead chop *Discus Forearm Smash *Spinning Bodyslam *Crucifix Armbar (off the top) *Handspring Shoulderblock *Hangman’s Brainbuster (really awkward) *Bridging Everest Suplex *Release Overhead Belly-to-back Suplex *Release Textbook Suplex *Running Kneelift *Running Release Powerbomb into Turnbuckles *Legdrop Bulldog into the ropes *Jumping Reverse Tiger Driver *Short Arm Axe Bomber *Super Armdrag (angled so opponents land on heads) *Super Chop Block (if they go up top, or he puts them there, he will try to dive for an elbow to the leg) *Rolling Saito Suplex (holding on DEATHKNELL will hit 3 to 10 of these in a row) *Cobra Clutch giant swing (with clutch on, starts to spin until opponent's feet are flying through air) *Bearhug in the ropes (opponent is placed on apron, DEATHKNELL reaches through ropes for bearhug, and starts to drag victim through top & middle rope for nasty effects) *Leg Lariat w/fluorescent tube assist (holds tube to leg as he jumps) *Headless Demon Chop: Spinning knife edge chop to the Adam's apple. *Jumping DDT transitioned into Guillotine Choke Category:Wrestlers